Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for indicating a cell splitting pattern to a neighboring base station, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for a base station to indicate a cell splitting pattern to a neighboring base station such that the neighboring base station changes and applies a mobility robustness optimization (MRO) parameter corresponding to cell splitting of the base station as one of active antenna system (AAS) techniques.
Related Art
With the development of wireless communication systems and the wide use of smart devices in recent years, demands for wireless data are steadily increasing, and this trend is expected to continue. One of crucial issues in a wireless communication system is the efficient use of frequencies.
Beamforming is an antenna technique for concentrating energy radiated from an antenna in a specific direction in a space. Beamforming is intended to receive a signal with higher strength from a desired direction or to transmit a signal with intensive energy in a desired direction. In particular, a beamforming system is required to achieve various forms of high-gain beams for high speed and high capacity of a wireless communication system. For example, a beamforming system may be used for high-speed transmission/reception communications of high-capacity data for multiple users and communications in a high pass loss band, such as diverse satellite aeronautical communications using a smart antenna including a satellite antenna and an aeronautical antenna. Therefore, studies are being conducted on beamforming communications for a variety of fields, such as next-generation mobile communications, various kinds of radar, military and aerospace communications, indoor and inter-building high-speed data communications, a wireless local area network (WLAN), a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and the like.
Furthermore, as the development of an active antenna system (AAS) enables relatively free beamforming in recent years, an attempt to apply vertical sectorization is being made. Unlike the existing stationary antenna system, the AAS is a system in which an actuator is installed to remotely control an antenna in position and direction, which is capable of dynamically changing antenna settings according to a cell characteristic or user service demand. This technique enables more efficient use of frequencies to increase frequency efficiency by about 50% as compared with the existing technology. Thus, AAS functions may be effectively used generally for scenarios, such as congestion with a large number of UEs, a high traffic demand, and a temporary or steady concentration of UEs on a specific area.
A self-organizing network (SON) is an automation technology in installation and management of a base station for efficient and reliable network management and includes self-configuration, self-optimization, and self-healing functions.